Grapes
by TheDreamAmeliaFox
Summary: Stories inspired by grapes. Which is weird cause i don't eat grapes. They're not related to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia sat at her desk in her office at the Five – O headquarters snacking on grapes instead of going out to eat lunch with the rest of the team and working on her paper work from their last case. She was concentrating so much on her paper work that she didn't notice Steve walking toward her office with a very determined look on his face until he opened her door, pulled her chair away from her desk then bent over and sling her over his shoulder. Amelia let out a startled yelp as her world was suddenly turned up side down and she was now staring at Steve's ass "What the hell McGarrett!"

Steve calmly began to walk toward the exist with Amelia over his shoulder, hitting him in his back and demanding to be let down but stopped when Danny got in his way. "Steven what are you doing?"

Amelia stopped hitting Steve and tried to see Danny "That's what I want to know!" Steve glared at Amelia and smacked her on the ass before turning to Danny, ignoring Amelia who was cursing at him for hitting her ass. "In the last six months that she's been working with us, how many times have you seen her eat an actual lunch and not just snack on grapes?"

Danny looked at Steve like he was crazy. "Steven you can not, I repeat can not just pick women up like that; especially when they are you're co-worker! You can definitely not hit them on the ass either! And what do her eating habits have anything to do with you throwing her over your shoulder? You're acting like an animal!"

"She needs to eat more than just grapes Danny. As a member of my team I have to make sure that she is eating a proper lunch and grapes just aren't cutting it. So I'm going to make sure that she eats something more before she passes out while we're on a case."

Danny was beginning to get a headache from listening to Steve's argument. He knew that Steve was beginning to care for Amelia as more than just a team mate but Amelia didn't seem to be interested in Steve. Steve wasn't used to women not liking him right away and having to win their affection, so this was new territory for him. "A civilized person would have asked a fellow team mate to go to lunch with them, not pick them up and start walking out with them! Now put her down and ask her to go to lunch with you!"

Steve glared at Danny before bending over and putting Amelia down on her feet. "You will go to lunch with me and get something better to eat."

Amelia crossed her arms and glared at Steve "No thank you."

"Danny!"

Danny's headache was getting worse as his two fellow team mates began to glare at each other. "Ask Steven! I said ask her not tell her!"

Steve took a deep breath trying to calm him self. "Will you please get a better lunch with me?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because you threw me over you're shoulder! And then you smacked me on the ass! What kind of boss does that! And the only reason why you're asking me now is because Danny had to tell you to! I do not want to eat with you!"

By now Chin, Kono, and Lori, having heard all the noise came out to see what was going on. Steve and Amelia were having an argument and Danny looked like he had a major headache. In attempt to stop the two from arguing any more Chin walked over to the three. "How about we all go to lunch together?"

Amelia and Steve looked at him, while Danny looked very thankful that Chin stepped in to help. Amelia shrugged her shoulders "Fine, just as long as I don't have to sit next to Steve."

Steve glared at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exist again with the rest of the team following him. Danny was shaking his head, muttering to himself that Steve was never going to learn.

_This was kind of a weird story. So I plan on doing some romance stories between Steve and Amelia in the future. This story is kind of a build up to that. _


	2. Chapter 2

Late one night in beautiful Hawaii Steve and Amelia sat in Steve's truck, outside an import/export warehouse waiting for their suspect to make an appearance. While they waited Amelia began to snack on a small bag of grapes. Steve looked at her and made a grab for some grapes.

Amelia saw him and smacked his hand away. "Excuse you."

"You're eating in my truck. The least you can do is share."

"And the least you can do is ask. I thought Danny taught you better."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Danny is always trying to teach you to be civilized. He said something about you not being held enough as a child or something and that any photos you have are fake."

Steve looked at her "Those photos aren't fake. I'm just used to doing things and not asking first."

"Where did you learn to do things like that?"

"The SEALs."

Amelia shook her head. "That's no excuse. My father and three older brothers are SEALs too but they remember to ask before they try to get something from me."

Steve raised his eyebrow at her. "Seriously? Your father and three older brothers are SEALs?" He was secretly impressed.

"Yes. I thought you knew that. Isn't in my file?"

"Your file doesn't talk much about your father or brothers. Mostly it's about you. Now may I please have a grape?"

Amelia sat and thought about Steve's request before handing him one. After Steve finished the grape he reached for another but Amelia held the bag away from him. Amelia looked at Steve with a mischievous glint in her eyes and clearly stated that he only asked for one grape. Soon the two were fighting over the bag grapes, Steve trying to get the bag while Amelia did her best to keep them out of Steve's hands.

Until Danny's voice could be heard over the radio. "What are you two doing over there? Why does it look like the two of you are fighting?"

Steve and Amelia immediately stopped what they were doing and straighten themselves up before answering Danny. "We aren't doing anything Danno."

"Yeah Danny, we were just eating some grapes while we wait."

"Why don't I believe you too?"

"I don't know why you don't believe us Danno. We are just having a snack."

"What ever Steven, you two just behave yourselves over there."

"Yes sir." Steve and Amelia answered together.

_This was just a scenario that popped into my head and now I'm sharing it with you all. _


End file.
